


Valentine's day

by Jenzq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Crossmare - Freeform, Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzq/pseuds/Jenzq
Summary: Cross decides to go on a blind date. It goes suprisingly well.
Relationships: Crossmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 37





	Valentine's day

It was valentines day. The day of love and all. Most people go on dates and do lovey dovey stuff with their partner. But not Cross, he had planned to stay inside and watch a movie. I mean, whats the point of going outside today? It'd only remind him how single he is. 

That was until Dream convinced him to go on a blind date. His reason for it was stupid, yet heartwarming that his friend cared about him. 

"Come on Cross, you've been alone for years. Atleast try it? I know you feel lonely sometimes. If it doesnt work out then you dont have to see them ever again. Pleaseeee??"

So yes, here he is. Infront of the mirror conteplating what to wear. Dream told him his date wouldnt care about his clothes, since they themselve like to dress casually. So he decided to just wear a nice pair of trousers and a hoodie. He also put on some more layers, since it was freezing outside. 

After convincing himself Dream didnt set him up with some creep, he got up and left his apartment. He could hear the thick snow crunching under his feet. Yesterday, it snowed alot. Thankfully it stopped snowing even more. But he has to admit, it looks beautifull. 

He mapped his way through the streets to the location Dream told him to go to. All the restraunts were packed. But that is logical since its valentine's day. He just hoped the place he is going to isnt as busy. Cross isnt that fond of places with alot of people. 

He was walking for 20 minutes when he reached his destination. It was on the outskirts of town. When he looked through the window, he couldnt see so many people. Lord was he thankful for that. But he was very nervous. I mean, who wouldnt? Going on a date with a complete stranger is pretty crazy. 

When he opened the door, he was embraced with warmth. It felt nice after a long walk outside. The restraunt was nice and cozy. The place was clearly decorated for valentine's day. But he cleared his head from all of that. He looked like an idiot just standing there. Cross looked around the restraunt, hoping to spot his date.

When he looked around, he saw someone sitting alone. It was a skeleton, just like him. But he was covered in something weird. He shrugged it off and walked to the table. The other person noticed Cross amd looked directly at him. He would be lying if it didnt make him nervous. The other looked a bit annoyed and intimidating.

"Are you Cross?"   
The other said, looking him up and down. 

"Yeah, i am. You're Nightmare, right?"

"Correct. Please take a seat."

Cross took off his coat and sat down infront of him. Not once did Nightmare look away. He felt uncomfortable under the intense stare. He didnt like to judge people before actually knowing them, but god is this akward.

"So, before anything else, did Dream force you to do this?" Nightmare said looking bored. "Be honest and dont say some lame excuse."

He didnt know how to respond. Force? Dream didnt force him anything, he was just really convincing. Besides, Cross himself eventually agreed. Thinking about it, Dream looked really happy when he did.

"Well, he was persistent about it and refused to tell me anything except your name.. but i was the one who accepted and decided to give it a go."

Nightmare couldnt believe what Cross said. Does he not know Dream and he are brothers? Probably not, but it was still quite weird. Ever since they were little Dream felt bad for Nightmare. Dream had everything. The perfect friends, boyfriend and parents while Nightmare was brought down. This is why Dream tried so hard to make Nightmare get along with someone so he wouldnt be alone anymore. But after all these pointless dates and hangouts, it had gotten tiring and annoying. 

"Bad idea. I bet you'll be running out of this restraunt in 5 minutes or less." 

Cross couldnt help but grin. Was this a challenge? What does he take him for, a coward? 

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Cross said playfully. 

Nightmare on the other hand, was stunned. His appearance itself was already very intimidating. Most of his dates were already out by the time they saw him. Nightmare couldnt help but be interested. 

"Experience. I am simply too much to handle." Nightmare said, giving a grin of his own. He had a feeling tonight wouldnt be as bad as he expected it to be.

Right after Nightmare said that, a waiter came to get their order. 

The waiter whistled as he looked at Cross and then turned to Nightmare. 

"Wooww, sup Night. This one actually decided stay? Damn, its a pretty one too." They said, as they studied him.

Cross couldnt help but feel a bit flustered. He turned to look out of the window, not wanting to face the waiter. It was obvious Nightmare knew them.

"Shut up Killer. Just take our orders and leave." 

Killed chuckled, taking out his pen and note pad. 

"Okay, okay, dont worry. You want the usual?" Nightmare nodded. "Great, now what does the pretty fella want?" 

Cross was still embarrased, but took a quick look at the menu. He proceeded to look at the waiter and tell him his order. 

"Cool. Foods done in half an hour. Cya later."

There was an akward silence for a bit.

"So, cant withstand a little flattery? Oh you poor, unfortunate soul." Nightmare said amused.

Cross shot an annoyed look at his date and muttered something. But he softened as he studied the guy infront of him more. He was suprisingly good looking for someone scary and covered in some weird slime. 

"Alright, why dont you tell me a bit about yourself?" Cross was determined to get to know Nightmare. 

Nightmare turned to look at Cross. Someone that actually want to get to know him? Now thats new. 

"What is this, a job interview?" 

He saw Cross getting embarrased again and the heat rising to his cheecks. How adorable. He rushed to explain it wasnt like me that. 

Cross tried to explain until Nightmare cut him off. "I was messing with you, darling. Calm down, i know what you meant. As you know, my names Nightmare and im Dream's Twin brother. Im 28 years old and i am a crime investigator."

Cross was suprised. For starters, he had no idea him and Dream were related. Second, he didnt expect this guy to have a job like that!

"Crime investigator? Thats cool! What a coincidence." Cross looked suprised yet happy.

"Coincidence? Are you one too?" 

"No, but something similair. I am 26 years old and im a detective."

Nightmare was stunned. This date was just getting more and more interesting. And he loved it. But he decided to calm down his excitement. Who knows if he suddenly changes his mind and leaves him like all the others?

"Hey.. are you okay?" Cross snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked worried.

"Yes, just zoned out. Dont worry." For once, nightmare actually felt content.

They were still waiting for the food, since everything was home made at this restaurant. They talked about many things. For example their job, since they understood their struggles and what happened on the job. 

Also about their family. Nightmare didnt seem so lucky and had some issues with his family, but didnt go to deep into it and just shrugged it off. Cross told him about his siblings, parents and some funny moments that happened in the past.

Many would say it was love on first sight, but that wasnt it. You cant just fall in love when first getting to know someone. But something about this felt just right. They understood eachother, and could talk freely without the fear of being judged. 

"Sup love birdies, foods done."  
They didnt notice Killer walk up to the table, thats how caught up they were in their conversation. The food looked delicious. Cross got lasagna while Nightmare got spaghetti. The food was fresh out of the kitchen and you could see the heat coming off of it. And the smell, it was amazing. They both thanked Killer, but before he left he whispered something to Nightmare causing him to light up. That comment really caught him off guard. He cussed under his breath and pushed Killer away.

They started eating their food and talked the night away. Before they knew, it was already 11 pm. The restraunts was almost going to close. So they paid for their food and got up. 

It was pitch dark, there was barely any light around them. Only in the distance, deeper in the city. It was also very cold, colder than when they arrived, but thats logical. They stood infront of the building, not entirely sure how to part. Nightmare looked around, but didnt see a car in the parking lot. He lived near the restraunt so he just walked for 5 minutes. But he didnt know about Cross.

"Did you walk here?" 

Cross turned to look at him and nodded. "I dont have a car. So i came walking here from the postal office. Its very close to my apartment."

"The postal office you say? But thats 30 minutes away from here." Nightmate stated bluntly.

"Well.. yeah. But its okay, ill be fine." 

"Why dont i walk you home? I'll feel better if i know you came home in one piece. After all, there has been a rise in crimes lately.."

Well, he wasnt wrong. Since new rules got established people disagreed with, the crime rate rose up. Hell, they've been busy lately. Besides, he didnt want to part from Nightmare just yet. So he agreed.

The night was silent. There was barely anyone outside. They only saw the occasional drunk or sketchy person. The sky was a pitch black and there were many clouds. He only saw a star or two. They walked in a comfortable silence, their hands brushing once in a while. Nightmare looked away and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Cross was suprised but felt a faint emotion he never felt before. 

When they got to Cross's apartment, they exchanged phone numbers and bid their goodbyes. In his apartment, Cross couldnt help but smile as a goof. He didnt expect the night to turn out that well. Even though Nightmare was blunt, cold and had a not caring personality he saw what a good person he actually was. Even sweet, if he may admit. Cross went to sleep, with a content feeling.

The walk home wasnt that long. Nightmare spent his time thinking about tonight and was suprised how well it went. He didnt expect it to actually turn out good. He was mad at himself for already getting attached. Frustrated actually. If past him was here, he'd surely punch himself for being this weak. How dare Cross get past his defences so fast? Absently smiling and in self denial he went home. 

When he opened the door he heard footsteps running towards him. Closing it behind him, he took off his shoes and jacket. He saw Dream at the end off the hallway, looking suprised.

"What are you staring at? Dont you have anything else to do?" Nightmare said in a cold voice.

Dream walked towards him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the living room where his friends were. 

"What is this, a sleepover? If it is, keep it down. I will dismember whoever wakes me up." 

"Brother, dont be rude. We want to know how your date went!"

"Yeah, tell us!" Blue, one of Dreams friends chimed in. 

Nightmare was frozen for a moment. He felt the heat rising to his face as he recalled tonights events. He told tell them to shut up and leave him alone. After that he proceeded to walk to his room, ignoring the big flood of positive emotions from Dream and his friends. 

Damn it Cross, how dare you make me feel like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuu for reading! This Valentines special is pretty late, but oh well.


End file.
